powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyzonn
Tyzonn (sometimes called Ty for short) is the Mercury Ranger. He is a Mercurian from the planet Mercuria. Character History He was previously a member of the Intergalactic Emergency Responder Squad, a search and rescue team, alongside his fiancée Vella. During an unfortunate accident when his team was killed by the Fearcats after he sent them back into a collapsing cave, Tyzonn dedicated himself to tracking down the criminal group and bringing them to justice for their crimes. He managed to track them to Earth, but his search was cut short when he was confronted by Moltor, who attacked Tyzonn and transformed him into a dragon-like monster. In exchange for his loyalty, he promised to turn him back to normal. However, Mack realized that he wasn't a villain, and the Rangers worked with him to retrieve the Parchment as well as the Touru Diamond. The power of the two Corona Aurora gems reverted him back to his humanoid form afterwards. When the Fearcats attacked anew with extra power granted by Flurious, Tyzonn at first refused to join the other Rangers in battle due to the fear of causing the deaths of another group of friends. However, thanks to Ronny convincing him that his past experiences weren't his fault, he was able to move on, and took the powers of the Mercury Ranger to combat the Fearcats alongside his new team. In the episode Just Like Me he begins to look up to Will, which leads to him being a liability in combat - it is not until Tyzonn saves Will's life that he fully understands that being himself and being a member of the team is vital. He's had some problems adjusting to life on Earth - in Just Like Me, he annoyed Will by trying too hard to be like him. He's shown an interest in learning more about his teammates, trying hard to find out about Rose in One Fine Day. He grows a plant in his spare time. In Once A Ranger, the evil Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and old enemy of the Sentinel Knight, broke free from his imprisonment and united all four Corona Aurora-seeking factions into an alliance to get his revenge. The alliance severed the Overdrive Ranger's connection to the Morphing Grid and they lost their powers. They tried to fight off Mig and Kamdor at stonehenge with their genetically enhanced skills but were beaten back. At their mercy, the Rangers were saved by a team of retro Rangers, summoned by the Sentinel Knight to replace the Rangers. Eventually, Adam Park found Alpha 6 in Angel Grove who was able to repair the Morphing Grid and restore the Ranger's powers. The two teams then faced the alliance in one final battle. Tyzonn fought an army of Chillers and destroyed a revived Vulturus with his Drive Detector before the Sentinel Knight stepped in and destroyed Thrax with the power of the Sword Excelsior. In Red Ranger Unplugged, he confided in the Rangers about his Vella's death at the hands of the Fearcat Crazar. This was proven false in ''Home and Away ''- after Tyzonn was injured by Kamdor in battle, Crazar set up a dream-like reality around her and replicated Vella's form, trying to make him believe everything had been a dream so he wouldn't interfere with the Fearcat's plans. After seeing through the disguise, he learnt that Vella was still alive (as she couldn't be replicated otherwise). He destroyed Crazar in a vicious battle before assisting the Rangers in their final battle against the Fearcats, personally taking out Mig as well. With his original mission over, he vowed that once the Corona Aurora was safe, he would search for Vella. Following the defeat of the Overdrive Rangers' remaining enemies and Mack's transformation into a human being by the Corona Aurora, Tyzonn finally got his reunion with Vella, thanks to Norg rescuing her from his former boss. He drives an unnamed fire truck Zord and the Rescue Runner Zords, which he combines to pilot the Flash Point Megazord. Genetic Power(s) As a Mercurian, he has the innate ability to transform his body into mercury and make forcefields out of mercury; his primary weapon is the Drive Detector, Mercury Overdrive Ranger Zords *Flash Point Megazord **Rescue Runners Arsenal *Mercury Morpher *OO Zip Shooter *Zord Console *Drive Detector *Transtek Armor See Also Eiji Takaoka Category: Operation Overdrive Category:Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Update Template Category:6th Ranger Category:Non human ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Overdrive Rangers